1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized low frequency curing apparatus capable of providing a required electrical stimulation to a subject such as an organism regardless of a small capacity of a power supply and, in particular, to a small-sized low frequency curing apparatus which can be applied directly to the organism and can be manufactured in the smallest possible size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use has been made of an endermic electrical stimulation apparatus, i.e., a so-called low frequency curing apparatus, which can apply acenesthesic stimulation to the skin at constant periods, and has a small size such that it can be applied to the skin in the form of a bandage, a poultice, and the like.
However, essentially such a low frequency curing apparatus should be constituted so that the electrical stimulation application mode can be changed to realize a stimulation effect similar to a finger-pressure treatment such as a massage. A constant or changeless stimulation causes a remarkable decrease in the degree of acenesthesia, thus lowering in the effectiveness of any cure. Accordingly, a small-sized low frequency curing apparatus capable of realizing a variety of stimulation effects is desired.